Z rodziną najlepiej
by chimeracry
Summary: Jest to parodia dlatego proszę czytać z przymrużeniem oka. Absurd sytuacji jest celowy. Eva jest zakochana, jednak nikt nie wie w kim. Kto jest jej ukochanym i jak jej przyjaciele na to zareagują?


Tego dnia Don Wei był wściekły jak nigdy. Jego mała córeczka oświadczyła, że wreszcie znalazła sobie chłopaka. Była przy tym taka podekscytowana. Ojcowski instynkt próbował wyprzeć z niego te myśli. Nie liczyło się dla niego to, że jest już dorosła. Dla niego zawsze będzie małą dziewczynką, którą musi chronić za wszelką cenę. Niestety będzie musiał go poznać na obiedzie i patrzeć jak Eva szczerzy się do niego. Szlag go trafiał na samą myśl. Chodził po domu cały dzień w różowym fartuszku przygotowując obiad, jednocześnie mrucząc złorzeczenia w kierunku człowieka, który chce mu odebrać córkę. Dodając kolejne składniki do gulaszu wpadł mu do głowy plan. A gdyby tak wrzucić mu do dania truciznę? Najlepiej taką żeby zwijał się z bólu. O tak, to był wspaniały pomysł.

Don z szatańskim uśmiechem na ustach zaczął pocierać ręce ciesząc się swoją genialną myślą. W jego umyśle wszystko to wydawało się wyjątkowo piękne i trafione. Już widział tego cholernego dupka jak upada na ziemię i prosi o pomoc. Nie żeby nie próbował tego w przeszłości. Tylko wtedy to były mocne leki przeczyszczające. Gdy tylko Eva zamknęła się w pokoju z jakimś chłopcem po chwili słyszał jak ten wybiega z prędkością światła żeby zdążyć do ubikacji. „Pech" chciał, że Don też musiał wtedy skorzystać i takim sposobem przytrzymywał chłopaka do samego końca. Nie zapomniał błagalnych jęków owej ofiary proszącej o możliwość skorzystania z toalety. Jak na prawdziwego ojca przystało, siadał na wannie, brał telefon do ręki i grał w Angry Birds, z wyrazem twarzy przypominającej diabła. Gdy był menadżerem w firmie prawie nikt nie odważył się mu przeciwstawić, ale gdy wchodził w tryb ojca nie było takiego stworzenia we wszechświecie, które byłoby w stanie zatrzymać jego mordercze zapędy, gdy Evie coś groziło. Oczywiście w jego mniemaniu największym zagrożeniem byli mężczyźni. Był okres czasu kiedy wpadł w taką paranoję, że nawet Ricka trzymał z dala.

Zdarzało się, że zapraszał potencjalne ofiary „na miłą" pogawędkę. W rzeczywistości odsłaniał wtedy swój sejf, w którym widniał imponujący zestaw różnorodnych broni gotowych do użytku. Zawsze wyciągał z niego największy karabin i zasiadając do biurka odpalał cygaro i czyścił broń. Po przeciwnej stronie ustawiał krzesło, które nie należało do najwygodniejszych, a strachu dodawało jego lodowate spojrzenie mówiące: „jeśli mojej dziewczynce stanie się krzywda, twoje flaki przyozdobią dom twoich rodziców". Zdecydowanie pomagało. Zagrożenie znikało, a Don po kolejnym zawodzie miłosnym córki mógł być cudownym tatusiem, który wspierał ją w tym okropnym czasie. Zawsze wtedy siadali na kanapie, a ona się w niego wtulała i wylewała cały żal. Zupełnie jak wtedy gdy była malutka.

Jednak są dwa wyjątki, które do tej pory nie odpuszczają i choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał nie może się ich pozbyć. Jordan i Aikka. Obaj ciągle walczyli o jej względy. Nie żeby nie był wdzięczny Jordanowi za całe poświęcenie, którego się dopuścił zostając Avatarem, ale nie wyobrażał sobie żeby jego mała dziewczynka miała być daleko od niego na obcej planecie. Cóż, zdarzało się też że nawet ci dwaj musieli nagle pobiec do toalety. Nie zapomniał jak ten upadły książę od siedmiu boleści wyznawał swoje uczucia Evie. Już miał ją pocałować, ale zamiast tego przeprosił i szybko pobiegł w kierunku ubikacji. Misja spełniona. Mógł odetchnąć. Przynajmniej wtedy. Okazało się, że ten podstępny szczur zrezygnował z korony po to, żeby być z „ziemską księżniczką". Został wygnany ze swojej planety i przybył na ziemię, żeby oświadczyć się Evie. Po tym jak odmówiła, Aikka postanowił zostać ulicznym grajkiem i każdego dnia śpiewać o swojej niespełnionej miłości. Eva miała na tyle serca, że postanowiła go przygarnąć. Nawet zbudowała z nim specjalna budę dla tego ogromnego stworzenia – G`dara – przed domem.

Zastanawiając się nad trucizną stwierdził, że lepiej wymyśleć coś mniej ingerującego w czyjeś życie. Gdyby trafił do więzienia córka byłaby jak odsłonięty cel. A na to nie może pozwolić. Pora zastanowić się nad innym sposobem. A może jednak...

* * *

Tego dnia Eva była szczęśliwa. Wreszcie miała przedstawić ojcu swojego ukochanego. Idąc drogą otuliła się szczelniej szalikiem, aby uchronić się przed śniegiem i myślała jak przekazać wszystkim wiadomość o tym kto jest jej wybrankiem serca. O ile ona wiedziała, że jej mężczyzna życia jest najlepszą osobą jaką w życiu spotkała o tyle inni mogą tego nie zrozumieć. Od kiedy wróciła z Obana przyrzekła sobie, że będzie żyć jak chce. Nie pozwoli, żeby znowu ktoś jej dyktował swoje zasady. Szczególnie tata. On musiał zrozumieć, że jego córka już nie jest taka mała. Swoją drogą jego okazywanie uczuć było czasem wyjątkowo… uciążliwe. Co roku w święta przebierał się za świętego Mikołaja i pytał głosem sympatycznego staruszka co taka dziewczynka jak ona chciałaby zobaczyć pod choinką. Tak naprawdę marzyła tylko o tym, żeby wybić z głowy te straszne momenty. W każde urodziny budził ją w fartuszku z motywem królika, różowymi kapciami i sztucznymi uszami na głowie podając śniadanie. Podczas gdy inni dawali jej prezenty związane z mechaniką i ścigaczami, on zawsze dawał jej lalki Barbie, lub domek dla lalek. Jej pokój do osiemnastego roku życia przypominał wielką landrynkę. Nie chciała mu robić przykrości, ale wreszcie się zbuntowała i doszli do jako takiego kompromisu. Tak, zdecydowanie czasem stara się aż za bardzo. Jednak tym razem nie odpuści. Będzie musiał zaakceptować jej chłopaka czy mu się to podoba czy nie. Jeszcze zostaje kwestia tego jak powiedzieć o tym Jordanowi i Aicce. Naprawdę ich kochała i to bardzo, ale nie tak jak oni by chcieli. Jej były partner odwiedzał ją co jakiś czas. Bardzo się starał o jej względy i całkiem nieźle mu to wychodziło. W końcu był Avatarem i świetnie opanował swoje moce. Wiedział co zrobić żeby wprawić dziewczynę w osłupienie. Gdy koleżanki widziały ją z nim na mieście, zieleniały z zazdrości. Z Aikką cały czas utrzymywała kontakt, a po tym jak został wygnany zamieszkał z nią. Nie zapomni jak Jordan i Don się wściekli. Ten pierwszy nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować i przez potężne wyładowania mocy puścił z dymem pół domu. Tak w zasadzie to była mu wdzięczna. To było jedno z tych niewdzięcznych spotkań kiedy ojciec zachowywał się jak wariat. Łapał ją za policzek i mówił jak do dziecka: „Kto ma dzisiaj urodzinki? Kto jest już dużą dziewczynką?".

Poza tym Aikka ciągle chodził z tym cholernym ukulele i śpiewał jej serenady. Nawet nauczył się kilku rosyjskich piosenek. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu poczuł ogromną sympatię do tego państwa. To naprawdę mile łechtało jej ego, ale nie chciała mu robić nadziei. Dodatkowo jego kłótnie z Jordanem wcale nie pomagały. Gdy się spotykali wszyscy razem prędzej czy później dochodziło albo do rękoczynów albo wymiany magii między nimi. Raz się zdarzyło, ze Jordan skończył łysy z ogromnie długą brodą, a Aicce wyrósł ogon jak u szopa, ale miarka się przebrała kiedy książę został przemieniony w żabę, a szanowny władca wszechświata zaczął śmierdzieć jak skunks. Mimo że mieli wtedy obaj u niej nocować wyrzuciła ich przed dom. Próbowali spać w domku G`dara, ale nawet on się ich pozbył. Pewnie też miał dosyć tych głupot.

Na obiad zaprosiła wszystkich z drużyny Ziemi. Stwierdziła, że lepiej mieć to za sobą. Może nie będzie tak źle? O czym ona myślała? Będzie tragicznie. Don upiecze jej chłopaka na rożnie, ale wcześniej Aikka z Jordanem rozszarpią go na strzępy, później zszyją i dopiero wtedy przekażą go na ofiarę. Jej życie nigdy nie będzie normalne.

Gdy przybyła do parku widziała go już z oddali. Miał na sobie elegancki garnitur i ogromną, krwiście czerwoną różę. Eva uśmiechnęła się promiennie i pobiegła w jego stronę zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję. Objął ją w pasie i delikatnie pocałował. Następnie podniósł lekko z ziemi i posadził na swoim barku.

\- To dla ciebie księżniczko – powiedział nieco zachrypniętym głosem podając jej kwiat – tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Dziękuję ci. Też za tobą tęskniłam – odebrała prezent patrząc na niego z miłością w oczach. I jak miałaby go nie kochać?

* * *

Tymczasem w domu Wei`ów Don nadal przygotowywał posiłek jednocześnie rozmyślając jak odstraszyć gówniarza. W głowie miał mnóstwo pomysłów od udawania szaleńca przebranego za królika przez wmówienie mu, że siedział w więzieniu za morderstwo po pokazanie chłopakowi piwnicy w której stworzył salę tortur. Jednak postawił na klasyk, czyli biuro, cygaro i broń.

Wyciągając talerze z szafki usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi do domu. Dobiegł go smutny głos:

\- Dzień dobry panie tato. Czy mogę w czymś pomóc?

\- Aikka – odpowiedział tonem pełnym jadu – przypominam ci, że nie jestem ani nie będę twoim tatą.

\- Teraz już chyba nie. Moja księżniczka ogłosiła, że przedstawi swojego narzeczonego. Schodzę na drugi plan.

\- Nigdy nawet nie byłeś na pierwszym. Bierz te talerze i zacznij rozkładać na stole.

\- Oczywiście – zabierając się za pracę zaczął śpiewać balladę o trudnej miłości.

Don obserwując chłopaka nie mógł się nadziwić jego zmianie. Luźne jeansy z przetarciami, sportowe buty, kolorowy t-shirt, przewiązana w pasie koszula w kratę i czapka nie wskazywały na to żeby był kiedyś księciem. Raczej przypominał teraz jakiegoś hipstera. Pokręcił głową i już miał nalewać zupy do naczynia gdy usłyszał dźwięk teleportacji w salonie. Jordan. Nienawidził gdy to robił. Na początku gdy jeszcze się uczył zdarzyło mu się trafić do ubikacji w momencie kiedy Don był na „posiedzeniu". Ależ mu wtedy zmył głowę. Od tamtej pory były strzelec bardziej się skupia na tym co robi, chociaż nie przeszkadzało by mu trafić do pokoju Molly w momencie gdy ta się przebiera. Chociaż lepiej nie. Może jest Avatarem, ale żadna potęga nie może się równać z siłą Dona – taty.

\- Cześć wiewióro. Widzę, że Molly nadal się ciebie nie pozbyła.

Aikka zawarczał i odszedł w swoją stronę. Widać nie miał ochoty na kłótnie.

\- Cześć tatusiu! Co tam? – krzyknął wesoło Jordan wchodząc do kuchni i klepiąc Dona po plecach.

\- Widzę, że w przeciwieństwie do Aikki humor ci dopisuje. Czyżby Eva nie powiedziała ci o dzisiejszym obiedzie?

\- Powiedziała, ale długo to nie potrwa. Spokojnie tato, pozbędę się tego gościa, a wtedy znowu będziesz mógł odetchnąć i nacieszyć się swoim przyszłym zięciem – powiedział to próbując przytulić Dona, jednak ten szybko ostudził jego zapał.

\- Powiem ci to samo co temu cholernemu księciu. Nigdy! – odpowiedział i odszedł sprawdzić salon.

\- Jeszcze zmieni zdanie gdy pojawią się dzieci.

\- A tak w ogóle widział ktoś Ricka?! Znowu nie odbiera telefonu!

* * *

\- Tak się cieszę, że wreszcie cię przedstawię! Tylko proszę bez głupich akcji.

\- Postaram się królewno, ale to może być trudne. O twoim ojcu powstają legendy. Podobno ma w domu salę tortur.

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Jest nieco surowy, ale zazwyczaj był miły. Przynajmniej jak na niego. Z resztą nie ma co się zastanawiać. Decyzja podjęta, więc idziemy.

\- Oczywiście najdroższa.

* * *

\- Panie tato, czy tak jest dobrze? Talerze są w odpowiednich odległościach? – zapytał Aikka w momencie kiedy usłyszał dzwonek.

\- Tak jest dobrze. Idź otworzyć drzwi. Mam nadzieję, że to Rick.

\- Już idę.

Gdy Aikka wyszedł, Don zauważył że Jordan kombinował coś przy jego talerzu.

\- Co ty do cholery robisz?!

Avatar zamarł i przez chwilę zastanawiał co zrobić.

\- Ja tylko… przecieram talerze… żeby błyszczały.

Don spojrzał na chłopaka jakby był niespełna rozumu i pokręcił głową.

\- Panie tato, przyjaciele Molly przyszli. Stan i Koji.

\- Nareszcie jesteście. Jeszcze chwila i doszłoby do podwójnego morderstwa. Gdzie jest Rick?

\- Nie widziałem go panie Wei, ale mamy coś dla pana – powiedział Koji.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to maczeta o którą prosiłem w zeszłym roku.

\- Nie, ale na pewno się pan ucieszy. To fartuch z najnowszej kolekcji Madame Violet.

Stan podał mu prezent. Fartuszek okazał się być całkowicie w jego stylu. Fioletowy-różowy, z krzykliwym brokatem i dwoma włochatymi pomponami przyczepionymi w miejscach klatki piersiowej. Już sobie wyobrażał jak założy go podczas pieczenia świątecznych ciasteczek. Eva będzie zachwycona.

\- Dziękuję wam. Zdecydowanie trafiony prezent. A teraz siadajcie. Eva powinna zaraz się pojawić.

\- Tak jest! – odpowiedzieli chórem i pobiegli do stołu nie mogąc się doczekać obiadu. Uwielbiali kuchnię Dona i mogli by z nim zamieszkać tylko dla tych wspaniałych dań.

Podczas gdy cała czwórka usiadła przy stole i rozmawiała, Don dokończył przygotowywanie obiadu. Po chwili wszystko było gotowe i mogli zasiąść do stołu. W tym momencie usłyszeli jak ktoś wchodzi do domu, a następnie rozbawioną Evę rozmawiającą z jakimś mężczyzną. Po chwili stanęła w progu salonu i przywitała się ze wszystkimi. Przytuliła każdego po kolei. W momencie kiedy Jordan ją objął, zjechał ręką nieco niżej niż powinien. Eva strzepnęła jego dłoń i przeszła dalej, za to jej ojciec nie mógł się powstrzymać i mocno, niby przypadkiem nadepnął na jego wysuniętą stopę. Jordan zdusił jęk, ale nieco się zgiął. To był zły pomysł, tym bardziej że jego były szef ostatnio miał zwyczaj chodzić po domu w ciężkich oficerskich butach. O dziwo tylko wtedy, gdy Jordan przebywał w domu Wei`ów.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteście. Chcę wam przedstawić mojego chłopaka – powiedziała z podekscytowaniem – mogę wam jedynie powiedzieć, że go znacie, ale może się wam to nie spodobać. Proszę tylko o to żebyście dali mu szansę. Szczególnie ty tato – zwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Oczywiście kruszynko. Dla ciebie wszystko – odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Eva pocałowała go w policzek i podskakując przeszła do przedpokoju. Wszyscy z niecierpliwością wyczekiwali gościa. Jordan już ostrzył na niego pazurki. Nie miał zamiaru odpuścić gnojkowi. W myślach przywoływał najbardziej paskudne zaklęcia.

\- Kochanie wejdź proszę.

Z ogromnym wahaniem poszedł za swoją ukochaną kobietą i stanął w progu drzwi, tak naprawdę ledwo się w nich mieszcząc. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Wtedy stało się kilka rzeczy na raz. Don zemdlał, Aikka wylał napój na spodnie, moc Jordana zaczęła szaleć i zniszczyła naczynie z zupą, Stan spadł z krzesłem do tyłu w momencie huśtania się na nim, a Koji schował się pod stół.

Cała ta scena nie sprawiała dobrego wrażenia, jednak Eva postanowiła robić dobrą minę do złej gry.

\- Widzisz misiu, nie było tak źle. Nie wyciągnęli broni – uśmiechnęła się uroczo, gdy jego uszy opadły w zażenowaniu.

\- Prosiłem cię żebyś nie mówiła tak przy ludziach.

Pierwszy ocknął się Jordan, gotowy zaatakować gościa, a zaraz za nim Aikka.

\- Kross!

* * *

\- Dobra, wiem że nie tego się spodziewaliście, ale on nie jest zły. Jasne, mieliśmy swoje zatargi, ale teraz jest zupełnie inną osobą. Prawda kochanie? Opowiedz im jak pomogłeś odbudować Byrus`a. Był niesamowity.

Kross starał się nie straszyć niepotrzebnie obecnych osób. Grzecznie podszedł do stołu i zajął dwa krzesła. Musiał uważać żeby niczego nie zrzucić. Szczerze mówiąc czuł się jak na celowniku. Książę Aikka i były partner jego ukochanej groźnie łypali gotowi zaatakować w każdej chwili, a jej ojciec trzymając kawałek steku na czole patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Pewnie zastanawiał się czy nie uderzył się za mocno i trafił do piekła. Za to ten rudzielec trzymał się z daleka trzęsąc się ze strachu, a zabawny okularnik ciągle dotykał jego ramienia i zachwycał się zbroją pod garniturem, która idealnie przylegała do jego ciała.

\- Don załatwiłem ci tą truciznę, chociaż nie wiem… - Rick wchodząc do salonu zatrzymał się – Aha, po to.

Pan Wei ciężko westchnął i kazał Jordanowi schylić się do niego. Cicho zaczął do niego mówić.

\- Musisz mi załatwić większą broń. Ten karabin się nie nada – chłopak tylko skinął głową.

* * *

Późną nocą Aikka przyszedł do Jordana.

\- Ty się dobrze czujesz? Patrzysz na mnie jakbyś się zakochał.

\- Bardzo dobrze Jordan. Co powiesz na spacer w świetle księżyca? Moglibyśmy też pójść na kolację. A później do mnie – ostatnie zdanie wyszeptał mu tuż przy uchu.

Jordan otworzył szeroko oczy. Właśnie do niego dotarło, ze talerz przy którym majstrował nie należał do Molly tylko do Aikki! Cholera!

-Eeee… - jeszcze raz na niego spojrzał, wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i powiedział - w sumie czemu nie?


End file.
